The Book of Everything
by amrandall09
Summary: Yuna and Ryusei come to Konoha to start a new life and a new bookstore. They don't have anywhere to live, but Rock Lee has a few open rooms. Can Yuna learn to live and let go or will her parent's past come back to haunt her? Rated M for later chapters, as well as violence, swearing and suggestive themes. OC/Lee
1. Ch1 Best in Bed

Ch. 1 Best in Bed

Yuna awoke to the rain. It always rained in Rain Village, and today was no exception. It was early yet, maybe only five or six, but if she was going to be up before her good-for-nothing brother, she had better do it now. Stretching, she got dressed for the day; dark, loose green pants, black sweatshirt and tennis shoes. In the pre-dawn light, she saw her brother Ryusei sprawled in a heap on his mattress, his clothes from the day before scattered around him. ' _Tch,_ ' she thought, ' _he couldn't even manage to get his clothes into a pile before he passed out. Oh well, he probably figures since we are moving soon, he doesn't need to follow the rules'_. She smiled, shaking her head in exasperation, ' _He wants to be a ninja so badly, but he will probably just end up ticking off his teammates_.' Sighing, she gathered his clothes up and dumped them in the hamper. Laundry would be tonight anyway, so as long as it's off the floor, then it's fine.

She glanced around at the tiny apartment they lived in above the only bookshop in Rain Village. Their parents had died several years ago, and they had been on their own ever since. Ryu was supposed to take care of her, since she was younger, but he was so set on being a ninja that she ended up taking care of him most nights, patching up his scrapes and burns, setting the occasional broken bone and making herbal teas for pain. All of which tasted awful, but Yuna had read enough books to know which herbs were the most useful.

She would miss the bookstore, with it's calm atmosphere and quiet patrons. Everyone who came in was always very kind to her, but since her parents died, there was something else in their eyes. Pity, maybe. Yuna shook her head. It didn't matter now. They were moving to Konohagakure in two more days, and no one would know about their past. They had been invited to come by one of their parent's aging friends. He owned a good sized bookstore in Konoha and wanted her to come and be his apprentice. He knew of her situation here in Rain Village and understood how hard it was for her and her brother to be alone. She had not seen him in many years, but if she thought very hard she could still see the kindly older man grinning at her behind the counter holding out the latest edition of the book she had begged her mother to go to the store for in the first place. Half hiding behind her mother's skirts, she took the book and thanked him, eyes on the floor. After a scolding from her mother, she looked up at him. Frizzy white hair and green eyes sparkling jovially behind rounded spectacles, he was still grinning when she thanked him again, this time without her mother's skirts to hide her. "Thank you, Shoma-san".

The coffee maker bubbled away merrily while Yuna took in the small apartment again. It, along with the shop downstairs were already for sale and had buyers interested, but no one wanted to look at it while it was still full of books and shelving. Tomorrow night, Shoma was coming with some ninja from the village to help move all of the books and the shelving to Konoha. It was a long way, at least a week, but Shoma had said in his letter that Konohagakure had the strongest ninja around and that he had three young ninja about Ryu's age coming to help. That made Yuna feel better. She hoped that Ryu would continue with his dream, even if it meant going all the way back to the academy. Grinning, she poured herself a cup of coffee while imagining her 18 year old brother sitting in a class of 12 year olds. Hearing his snoring from the next room made her chuckle softly. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but she was sure he would stick it out no matter what, and he would make an excellent shinobi.

Not wanting to disturb her older brother, she slipped downstairs, avoiding the last two steps, as they creaked under the smallest weight. Once safely at the bottom, she flicked on the lights to the store. The fluorescent bulbs slowly flicked on, lighting the room in a soft, warm light. It was always light enough to read, but not so bright that it hurt your eyes if you read for too long. Ideal reading light. As every morning, Yuna made her way up and down every shelf, looking, searching. Seeing an interesting binding, she pulled it from it's place, again with another further down, and another. When she finally had too many books to hold in one hand, she headed for her seat by the window.

The window seat was a comfortable high-backed chair with armrests, tucked in a corner between a window and her counter, where she also worked the cash register and helped customers look up books. She placed the small stack of books on the table and carefully grabbed a coaster from behind the counter. Placing the coaster and the coffee on the table, she settled down into the chair with a sigh. She was reaching over for the first book when something caught her eye outside. It was a flicker of movement. Yuna blinked several times, still trying to clear the night's sleep from her eyes and looked directly out the window. The sun was peeking over the horizon, throwing long shadows on the ground. Everything was still outside and a thin mist swirled in the air, already beginning to dissipate with the rising sun. The grocer's stall across from her shop was closed up and there was no movement in the street. Shaking her head, Yuna eased back down into her chair. ' _You are imagining things,_ ' she thought irritably, ' _you are stressed out and tired over this move, and you are beginning to hallucinate. Maybe you should keep the shop closed today, just in case._ '

Taking a sip of her coffee, she glanced at the cover of the first book she had grabbed. _The Best in Bed_. She snorted and almost spilled her coffee all over herself. Her daily ritual had been consistent for several years: wake up, get coffee, pick out several books at random and read them throughout the day. She never read the titles until she had settled down with them, because that would be cheating in her mind. Yuna always allowed a book a chance. Sometimes the cover could be deceiving, or even the title. The story was what mattered, and whether fiction or nonfiction, horror or romance, she read every book she picked. This morning would be spent reading a steamy romance. So be it. She opened to the first page and began her journey.

—

Thumps from the ceiling tore her from Jon and Kerri's overly romantic sentiments. She glanced at the clock above the door. ' _Hm. Eight o'clock and he's finally up_.' She marked the book with her mother's favorite bookmark and closed it. Jon and Kerri would have to wait, suspended in mid-sentence until she returned. Picking up her empty cup, she headed back up the stairs to greet her brother and grab more coffee.

"Hey Yuna," Ryu mumbled as he opened the fridge and began to drink the milk right out of the carton, "what's up?" She sighed in exasperation. He was such a child sometimes. "You know we have cups for that, right?" she asked, more than a little sarcasm eating into her words. He looked back at her, expressionless, "But that would take too long…"

Yuna threw up her hands in exasperation, "You are impossible! Why can't you get married and move out? It would do you a lot of good to be with a woman who can put up with your nonsense!" She was not surprised when he began to laugh. This was a running joke between them, each taking jabs at the other over their romantic lives (or lack thereof).

"Aw, Yuna, you know you're the only one for me!" Ryu chuckled, his disheveled black locks falling into his eyes, "Besides, you scare away all the good ones." He put the milk back and closed the fridge. Leaning up against it, he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "And when was the last time _you_ brought anyone over, huh? When do _I_ get to scare away some helpless boy?"

Yuna snorted. "Ryu, you and I have known every person in Rain Village since we were born. It would be super weird if we brought someone home." She laughed openly, crossing in front of him and filling her cup. "That's one reason I am so excited for this move. We are going to be able to meet so many new people. Maybe you can even find one that I don't hate." She turned around to look at her brother and her laugh died on her lips. Rarely was Ryusei so serious, his hazel eyes dark with concern, brows furrowed. His hair, which he never brushed anyway, spiked naturally away from his head. Some of it fell in his face, especially now as he was boring a hole in the floor with his eyes.

"Yuna-chan," he said gravely, "I just want to be sure that we are doing the right thing. Is this what mom and dad would have wanted? To leave the shop and Rain Village behind? It doesn't feel right, to just leave them…" He trailed off, and Yuna realized that he was talking about their graves. There were two large stones that had been erected in the cemetery honoring their mother and father, and Yuna and Ryu visited every week and laid flowers. It was one of the few things they did together anymore, besides eat breakfast and dinner.

She laid a hand on his forearm "Ryu-kun," she said softly, "I think they would want us to be happy. They would want us to follow our dreams and remember them how they were before, not as rocks in a cemetery." She saw him tense and worried she had gone too far. He was still so sad all these years later. Then, slowly, he relaxed and looked her in the eyes. "Yuna…" he started, but wasn't able to finish.

CRASH!

Yuna felt the sound through the floor. Dread rose up in her throat as she recognized that sound. Breaking glass and scraping wood. Someone had broken into the store! Ryu reacted instantly, running to the stair and glancing back towards her. The look on his face was clear, _stay here until I come for you_. She nodded and he ran down the stairs without a sound. For several seconds there was silence, then the unmistakable sounds of fighting; thudding and snaps as knuckles met wood and bone. Yuna closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing. For a moment she had been taken back to that time…

Her eyes snapped open, realizing that the noises downstairs had ceased. She listened as closely as she could. Trying to pick out any noise at all, her hand inching towards the knife drawer a few feet away. Then she heard two squeaks, indicating that someone had used the two bottom steps. She slid the knife drawer open and gingerly grabbed a paring knife. A small knife, to be sure, but deadly sharp at Ryu's insistence. Heavy footsteps, slow and deliberate made their way up the stairs. Yuna kept the knife at her side, hidden up the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Should the worst happen, she at least had something.

Relief flooded her when she saw Ryu's head poke up from the stairs. "Coast is clear, but the bastard got me in the arm." He came the rest of the way up the stairs and she gasped. Blood soaked his shirt and pants, dripping off of his lifeless fingers and running in rivulets over his left arm. The would was deep, and Yuna could almost see bone. She dropped the knife and ran to him.

"Why were they here?" she asked, directing him towards the kitchen table, "what did they want?" Quickly, she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom while her brother gingerly laid his arm on the table. Working quickly, Yuna cut his shirt off, tossing it in the sink. Now she was able to get a good look at the extent of the cut. Her breath caught in her throat. "R-Ryu-kun…" she said quietly, "I can't heal this, but I will try to stop the bleeding, okay?" Her brother was staring at the wall, purposely not looking at the laceration that had cut him to the bone. Yuna ran to the sink for hot water. Being as gentle as she could, she cleaned his arm and dried it as best she could. "Ryu," she said, not looking at her brother, "this is going to hurt."

She was as good as her word.

* * *

Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfic ever. Please let me know how I did. I am working on the second chapter, and I promise: Lee will be there. Thanks for all the support!


	2. Ch2 The Locked Box

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, super quick. I guess I own the idea that is Ryu and Yuna but nothing related to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Gracias. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 2 The Locked Box

Ryu was sound asleep in their shared bedroom. Downstairs, Yuna was sweeping the glass off the floor. ' _Why were they here?_ ' she asked herself again for the thousandth time, ' _what did they want?_ ' Her brother hadn't said anything since she managed to close his wound and stop the bleeding. They would have to get a healer, because Yuna didn't know if she had the right materials to stitch a wound that deep. The rest of the day she spent sweeping glass, scrubbing the floor and steps of blood and covering the broken window with plastic. While struggling with a particularly awkward length of it, she realized she was being watched.

Looking through the plastic, she saw four figures outside her shop, along with two fairly large ox carts. She immediately recognized her parent's old friend. Jumping off of her stool, she quickly unlocked the front door and ran towards him, yelling, "Shoma-san!" The old man turned to look at her, and a huge grin spread across his face. He hadn't changed one bit since she had seen him ten years ago, except for maybe some extra wrinkles. "By my stars!" he exclaimed, delighted, "Is that Ryota and Myu's little girl? You have gotten so big!" She flew into his arms and gave him a hug. So glad to finally see a friendly face. It took her a moment to realize that she was eye level with him.

"Shoma-san I am so glad you are here!" she was breathless and harried, her black hair flying wildly in the wind. "Please come in, I have so much to tell you." She ushered Shoma and his three companions into the shop and closed and locked the door. Shoma turned and frowned at the window. "What happened there?" he asked, cautiously. Yuna's shoulder's slumped. "Someone broke into the shop this morning," she said, suddenly drained, "I don't know why they were here, but Ryu-kun tried to stop them and he got hurt." Suddenly it was hard for her to speak. She closed her eyes and tried her best to concentrate on her breathing.

"Yuna-chan," said Shoma, with more than a little concern in his voice, "did they take anything?" Yuna's eyes flew open, fixing them to Shoma's. "I-I don't know," she stuttered, " I was so preoccupied with helping Ryu-kun and cleaning up that I haven't checked yet." She felt foolish just then, like she should have looked earlier. What if the police had heard something and came to check? They would have found it strange as well that she hadn't checked for what was missing. Shoma smiled at her. "Don't worry Yuna-chan," he said kindly, "we will help you here. I am glad we got here a day early now." The corner of Yuna's mouth twitched upwards. She was glad as well. Maybe they could help her get Ryu to a healer.

One of Shoma's companions spoke up, causing her to take notice of them for the first time since they arrived. "I can look after your brother, if you like," said a girl with pink hair, "I am a medic nin. My name is Sakura." Yuna flooded with relief. "My name is Yuna," she said with a slight bow, "I am so glad you are here, Sakura-san. I can show you where my brother is resting, please do what you can for him." She showed Sakura up the stairs and into the tiny shared bedroom. Her brother was fast asleep, his injured arm propped on pillows next to him. The wrappings had shifted and he was starting to bleed into the cotton. Quickly, Sakura pulled his arm off the pillows and tossed them aside. Carefully unwrapping the bindings, Yuna heard an sharp intake of breath come from the medic kunoichi. "This is deep," she stated, her eyes shifting to Yuna, "but you did a fairly good job for how bad it is. I will do what I can to heal him." She turned away and began her work, her hands glowing faintly.

Not wanting to be a bother, Yuna slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs. _'I hope the other two are just as nice,_ ' she thought, ' _Sakura-san seems very capable. I am sure Konoha won't be so bad after all._ ' She jumped the last two stairs out of habit, startling the three men at the bottom. "Sorry…" she said, apologizing. She quickly glanced at the other two shinobi. One was short, her hight maybe, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to see everything. ' _He has…whiskers? Hmm..a bit strange but he seems okay._ ' His black and orange outfit seemed strange, but it seemed to suit him. He gave her a grin when he noticed her gaze. She decided he was okay.

Her eyes then found the last one, who was staring at her with an intense look on his face. ' _Maybe his is always like that…_ ' His black eyes were round and intense, under thick, bushy eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit made of something like spandex, and orange leg warmers. A badge of Konoha was draped across his waist like a belt. Around one leg he carried a pouch, full of what Yuna assumed was kunai and shuriken. Letting her eyes lazily make their way up his body, he heard a small cough. Snapping out of it, she noticed that the man in green was bright red, still staring at her. ' _Cute, he's embarrassed! He must not be used to girls looking at him. Although I don't know why, he has some nice…features._ '

She turned her attention to Shoma, who had coughed. "Yuna-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto," he gestured to the blonde, "and Rock Lee," again to the man in green. "They are the ninja that agreed to come all this way to help." Yuna felt the smallest amount of heat rise to her face. They had come all this way and here she was ogling them like merchandise. "Sorry again," she repeated, "it has been a long and tiring day. Let's find out what they were after, shall we?"

Shoma nodded and followed her to where she had assumed was the primary scuffle between Ryu and the intruder. There were books everywhere, and some of them had been stepped on or kicked around in the fight. Yuna had to fight the urge to grab them all and hold them protectively and convince them that they were okay. ' _For the millionth time they are books not children. And you would look like a lunatic besides…._ ' Shoma stepped carefully over the books, trying to determine what section he was in. She answered for him, "History."

He looked over at her. "History?" he asked, waiting for a more elaborate answer. "Yes," she provided, "this section is primarily ancient history, geography and rare books." At that, Shoma's eyes snapped to hers. "Rare books?" he asked, his voice quiet. "Y-yes," she stammered, taken aback, "but they are kept upstairs mostly. There are only a handful down here and they are all behind glass, see?" she pointed to two books that were housed in a display case next to a shelf.

The glass was thick, meant to keep out anyone who would want to steal it, and Yuna's mother had paid a good deal of money for it when they first opened the shop. It was actually more than just glass, but only Yuna and Ryusei knew that. It was warded to prevent against fire and force. If her mother was to believed, no one could forcibly open the case, either with their hands or with ninjutsu.

Shoma ran his hand over the glass, looking for something. He sighed and stepped back. "He would never have been able to find it," he murmured to himself, "Ryota hid it it very well." Turning back to Yuna, he asked, "Is there anything your parents left you, regarding the rare books, that we may be able to use to open this?"

Yuna cocked her head and gave him a strange look. "Of course," she replied simply, "there is a key to the box. Let me get it." She headed back upstairs, leaving the three men downstairs, staring at the display box. Once in the kitchen, she thought hard about the display. It had only been opened on occasion, to clean the glass and check the books. Those themselves were hardly anything special. One was a handwritten text from about two hundred years ago, detailing the plants used for alchemy and healing in the five great nations. Yuna had read it once or twice, marveling at the attention to detail the author put into every drawing. It must have been painstaking and time consuming work, but there was no doubt as to it's accuracy. The other was on the history of the five great Ninja nations.

She knocked lightly on the door to the bedroom. "Sakura-san," she called lightly, "I need to come in for a moment." She heard the creak of a floorboard and then the door slid open. "Of course Yuna-san," Sakura said with a smile, "it's your home."

Yuna nodded, "I just did not want to be a bother. How is he?" She made her way to the corner where there was a trunk filled with what was left of her parent's belongings. Inside, tucked in a side pocket was a large, old-fashioned key, with a semi-precious stone wrought into the end. She pocketed the key and closed the trunk, sighing. If she survived the trip to Konoha, she would definitely look into getting a safe for all of her keys.

She turned, and saw Sakura staring at her, not unkindly. "Do you two live here by yourselves?" she asked. Yuna nodded slowly, taking in the kunoichi again. Her short, pink hair was pretty, but her eyes showed that she had seen much of the world. A small diamond on her forehead was hard to miss, but Yuna decided maybe it would be too personal to ask about it just yet. She looked at her brother again, sleeping peacefully now, his arm bound tightly and professionally. "We are all we have," she said simply, "just us and the bookstore." She stood up and walked towards the door, "We will be downstairs if you need anything."

Back downstairs, Yuna opened the display box. The smell of old books reached her nose and she smiled faintly. There was nothing like that smell. It reminded her of happier times spent binding books with her father.

Shoma stepped around her and carefully picked up one of the books. This one was on the five great nations when they were first founded. Old, but not as beautiful on the inside as it's neighbor. "These books are quite valuable," he mused, "but probably not what our thief was after."

Yuna watched in fascination as his hand moved to the back of the display case. He lightly pressed it and the panel slid down with a small click. Behind it was a large tome she had seen only once when she was very small. Shoma looked at her and nodded. "I remember this book, and now that I know that you still have it, it is time to leave for Konoha. You and this book must be protected as we travel." He looked her deep in the eyes, "This book is worth dying for, and most certainly worth killing for. They were after _you_ , Yuna."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the encouragement so far! I am pleased so far as to how this is turning out! I promise to update when I can, but I cannot guarantee that it will be as fast as the first two chapters. Hope you liked the story so far!


	3. Looking Foolish

I do not own Naruto or any characters except my OCs :)

* * *

Ch. 3 Looking Foolish

Confused, Yuna gaped at the older man. "Wh-why?" she stammered, confused, "It is just an old book. Father showed it to me once when I was small. He said I was the only one who could read it, but he never let me open it. Not once." She was becoming more confused by the second. Shoma's face was not one of confusion but of understanding.

"Naruto, Lee, could you please begin packing the boxes we brought? All of the books in this shop must go to my store as soon as possible."

"Yosh!" exclaimed Lee, who was obviously eager to _do_. "Naruto-kun, do you wish to make this a challenge to see who can pack the most books the fastest?" The blonde laughed loudly and made Yuna jump. He had been fairly quiet, almost _sulking_ the entire time he had been here, but now his face lit up. "You are on Bushy Brow!" he yelled. They both sprinted out the door to the waiting ox carts.

Yuna looked at Shoma again. "My things are upstairs. I suppose this is as good a time as any to leave, before those in town start to get suspicious…" She looked at the floor. This was really happening. Moving her whole life to another village, leaving everything behind.

As if reading her thoughts, Shoma put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Yuna-chan," he said gently, "You are doing the right thing. I can explain it better to you on the road, but I think your parents would have wanted this for you." He turned and gathered the three old books, struggling a bit with their weight. "I will tuck these somewhere safe, alright?" She nodded and he turned to go, almost barreled over by the two ninja who came bursting through the door with boxes at the ready.

To Yuna's horror, they began shoving books into boxes haphazardly. "STOP!" she yelled before she could stop herself. The two shinobi looked at her, confused. "Yuna-san," said Lee, "we have to get everything packed and be on our way as quickly as possible." She was shaking her head by then.

"I understand, Lee-san," she said quickly, "but if you could keep the books in order, I would appreciate it." Naruto looked at her like she had grown a second head, "In order? What do you mean?"

Yuna walked over to the shelves where they were and pulled out two books. "These are both romance," she said, calmly explaining, "they should stay together. Those books over there," she pointed to where Naruto sat, looking confused, "are adventure stories. Each genre should stay together, otherwise it will take twice as long to unpack when we get to Konoha."

The two shinobi looked at her and a renewed fire burned behind their eyes. "Oi! Bushy Brow!" barked Naruto, "Whoever screws up has to buy everyone here ramen!" Yuna's eye twitched, ' _Does everything have to be a competition with these two? Are they competing to see who has the bigger d—.'_ Her thoughts were cut short by thumping on the stairs. Her brother's shoes appeared, followed by the rest of his body.

"Yo," he said when he got to the bottom, "glad to see you guys didn't waste any time when you got here." Yuna was glad to see that he was still so easygoing after what happened. Lee and Naruto stopped what they were doing and went over to greet him. Ryusei seemed genuinely happy to see shinobi his own age. ' _It probably gives him hope_ ,' Yuna thought, ' _to see these three and know he could be where they are in a few more years_.' She busied herself with the romance section, neatly stacking the hardcover books on the bottom and arranging any paperbacks on top. Then she covered the box with a small square of plastic to keep out the wind and rain.

Grabbing the sides of the box, she heaved it up to get it off the floor. It wasn't the first time she had ever done this, but the box was heavier than she had anticipated and the weight threw off her balance. As she began to fall forward, the only thing she could think was ' _Please don't let this leave a bruise_.' She squeezed her eyes shut and hit…nothing. Strong arms caught her before she hit the floor.

Her eyes flew open to see the floor inches from her nose, an arm wrapped around her waist and the box she was carrying gone. Turning her head she saw a wall of green. ' _He…caught me? But that's impossible! He was on the other side of the room!_ ' With Lee's help she straightened herself out. Glancing at his other arm she noticed her box was there, balanced on the palm of his hand. He was carrying it as a waiter might carry a tray of water, and showing about as much strain.

"I-I….thank you Lee-san," she stuttered awkwardly. To make up for the awkwardness she put as much of her thoughts into her eyes as she caught his. Hazel met black for only an instant. Her heart beat sped up and she felt her breath hitch. His eyes were so _intense,_ like everything in the world was a serious matter. Then, Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Do not worry, Yuna-san! It was no problem at all! I was happy to help!"

Yuna felt her cheeks turning pink, slightly embarrassed by his outburst, and at her inability to properly convey her gratitude. Before she could compose herself, she noticed Ryu out of the corner of her eye. Glancing at him, he saw him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Yuna felt a drop of sweat run down the side of her face. ' _Boys never grow up,_ ' she thought, ' _they just get taller_.' She promised herself to get back at Ryu as soon as she could. For now, she had to be content shooting a glare in his direction.

Most of the rest of the packing continued without incident. Yuna could tell that Naruto and Lee were taking the challenge seriously. Constantly yelling things like "I won't lose to you Bushy Brow!" and "Naruto-kun, you are awfully slow today! Where is your youthful power?!" Yuna paused to watch them.

They _were_ strong, there was no doubt about that. She felt her eyes drawn to Lee once again. Feeling heat in her face, she watched his powerful muscles move underneath the spandex. ' _That one,_ ' she decided, ' _I need to stay away from or I will constantly make a fool of myself, I just know it_.'

Grabbing the last box from upstairs, Yuna took one last look at the apartment where she and Ryusei had grown up above the bookstore. It was so small, but filled with so many memories. Yuna shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on the past now. What was done could not be undone, and she and Ryu would be living with Shoma in Konoha from now on. She took a deep breath, hoping that everything would work out as her eyes swept over the tiny kitchen one last time.

"Yuna-san," said a voice behind her, "do you require assistance?" Yuna whirled around to face Lee. He had come up the steps so quietly she hadn't heard him. Or maybe she was just so deep in thought, lost in her own memories that he had been able to ascend the stairs without notice. "N-No, thank you Lee-san," she stuttered, trying to compose herself. "I think I can handle it. This is the last box, after all. I was just…remembering."

She wanted to smack herself. That sounded so lame she could hardly stand it. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Ryu came barreling up the stairs and interrupted the moment of awkwardness.

"Oi, Yuna," he said unceremoniously, "we are all packed and ready. Is that the last of it?" He started to reach for the box and winced, forgetting his injured arm. Taking Lee up on his offer, Yuna handed him the box and went to her brother.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Ryu-kun," she murmured. "Sakura-san did a fine job, but she did not perform a miracle. You will need to rest and recover, otherwise you will never heal properly." She turned to Lee. "We will be right down, Lee-san," she said, meeting his eyes. She stopped for a moment, unable to look away. Lee's eyes were fixed on her, filled with an emotion she could not quite place. Then the moment passed and he lifted the box to one shoulder and gave them both a smile and thumbs-up. "Yosh! Please take as much time as you need!" With that he disappeared back down the stairs.

Yuna heard Ryusei chuckle beside her. "Looks like I might get the chance to scare away a guy after all." She slapped him playfully on his uninjured arm. "When we get to Konoha," she said, teasing, "remind me to ask the Hokage to live apart from you. I think you are old enough to handle living on your own."

He laughed then, a wonderful sound that Yuna didn't get to hear very often. "Well Yuna-chan," he said, "then prepare my funeral because I wouldn't survive very long. You know I can't cook." Then she joined him in laughter as they made their way down the stairs and out of their childhood home.

Shoma watched them as she locked the door and slid the key under the front mat. The realtor for the area knew where to find it. Looking through the glass at the now empty building, he hoped he was doing the right thing, taking Ryota and Myu's children from this place. He sighed, it was too late now, he had committed to this. He only wondered how long he should wait before he should tell them that they would not be living with _him,_ but with whoever the Hokage chose.

They set out around sunset, determined to make it back to Konoha by the end of the week. Yuna sat in the cart in front with Sakura and Shoma, while Ryusei sat in the second with Naruto and Lee, listening to Naruto spin some wildly exaggerated tale about their sensei, someone named Kakashi. Sakura began to tell her about Konoha and all of the wonderful people she would meet.

Eventually, deep into the woods, they stopped to set up camp. It hadn't been raining for several hours and Yuna was glad to be able to do something other than sit in the cart and shiver uncontrollably. Once the camp was set, the ninja divided themselves into lookouts, taking turns sleeping. "Don't worry, Yuna-san," said Sakura with a smile, "no one will surprise us tonight. Get some sleep, okay?"

Yuna nodded and crawled into her tent. It was warm and dry, and the light from the fire lit the inside with an ethereal glow. She settled down on her side of the tent, leaving enough space for Sakura to come in later, since she was on the first shift. The other shinobi were already snoring softly in their tents. She tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. There were too many thoughts in her head. ' _This is one of my problems_ ,' she thought dryly, ' _I overthink everything. Would it be so bad to believe that everything will be uphill from here?_ '

Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when Sakura came into the tent. ' _Is her shift over already? That means it has been several hours and I haven't slept yet! Go to bed, Yuna!_ ' She shifted and looked to the fire. Lee was poking at the flames with a stick, his head tilted to one side, listening. ' _I guess shinobi are always aware of their surroundings,_ ' she noted. That _would_ make it harder to sneak up on them. She sighed, wishing sleep would come.

Lee's head whipped around and looked at her, evidently hearing her sigh. Her breath hitched as he stared at her. Then he smiled. It was a warm smile that took up his entire face. Yuna almost forgot that a minute before he had been all shinobi: tense body, ears cocked, steady breaths, looking for the slightest movement. She looked away quickly and buried her head in her blankets. ' _He is going to tell Ryu…and then I am going to get picked on for the rest of the trip to Konoha_.'

Before her eyes closed, she heard Lee murmur, as if to himself, "Sleep well, Yuna-san. I will watch over you."

* * *

Thanks everyone! This has been a lot of fun to write so far. I am just doing this for me, it is quite cathartic. If you have any suggestions, let me know. As you can see, this story is still in it's infancy, so the plot can evolve and change quite a bit from here. :D


	4. Welcoming

I do not own Naruto or any of it's associated characters. I do, however, own the characters Ryusei and Yuna. Thanks and enjoy :)

* * *

Ch. 4 Welcoming

The trip to Konoha passed quickly for Yuna. Sakura and Naruto told her about everyone they knew in the village, even the best place to get ramen. Naruto and Ryu got along quite well, to Yuna's surprise, and they took turns teasing Lee whenever possible. She hadn't seen Ryu so relaxed in a long time, and she hoped that he would be happy in Konoha. Shaking her head she tried to think of other things, since worrying about it wouldn't change the future.

Finally, around noon on the fourth straight day of travel, the main gates of Konoha came into view. Yuna felt her pulse quicken, and unconsciously grabbed Ryu's hand. He gave it a squeeze and she relaxed. They were in this together. ' _A new life_ ,' she thought, smiling slightly. They both slid off the back of the cart as they rumbled through the gate. Shoma looked back at them, smiling. "I will bring these," he patted the rump of the ox in front, "to my store. They will be waiting for you."

Yuna stared at him, confused. "Aren't we going straight to your place?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. "We have to bring you to the Hokage first," said Sakura. "She will decide if you can live with Shoma-san."

Ryu nodded and steered his sister towards Naruto and Lee, Sakura falling in beside them. "Don't worry," she said, apologetically, "Tsunade-sama seems fierce, but she has everyone's best interests at heart." Yuna nodded. ' _So she will decide if we can live with Shoma-san or not,_ ' she thought. ' _I wonder if they will split us up after all. There probably aren't a lot of places that would allow two outsiders to stay under their roof_.'

She tried to remember the roads they took to get to the tower of the Hokage, but it proved fruitless. She got lost after a few turns and gave up. When they did reach it however, she was impressed at the size. ' _All this for one person?'_

They entered and ascended the stairs to the office of the Hokage. Sakura knocked lightly on the door, but then Naruto pushed past her and unceremoniously entered the room. Sighing heavily in exasperation, Sakura followed and motioned that Ryu and Yuna do the same.

The office was spacious, with only a desk and some windows facing out towards the village. Behind the desk sat a stern looking woman with a diamond on her forehead. ' _It's like Sakura's…'_ thought Yuna quickly. She hurriedly looked away so as not to appear rude and bowed when Sakura introduced them.

"So," said the Hokage, "you are the ones that Shoma has gone great lengths to find and bring here." She stood, which is when Yuna noticed that she still had the body of a much younger woman. ' _Kami save me,_ ' she thought wearily, ' _why are all kunoichi so beautiful? Even the old ones are stacked…_ '

"Welcome to Konoha," Lady Tsunade interrupted her line of thinking, "I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. I have been charged to oversee your transfer from Rain Village." She paused, picking up a piece of paper and scanning in briefly. "Unfortunately, Shoma cannot house you, as he is already sharing his living space with his nephew. Therefore, we must find somewhere suitable for you to live."

Yuna swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. They had nowhere to go. Their entire lives were packed into two ox carts and they had travelled halfway across the country to get here. She felt Ryu turn to her. "Well," he said, "we can always live on the carts if there's nowhere else to go." She knew he was trying to make her feel better, so she tried her best to smile, knowing it probably looked weak and scared.

Suddenly, Lee spoke up, "Tsunade-sama,forgive me but Tenten and I have a house close to the same area of town as Shoma-san. We only have two rooms, but Yuna-san could share space with Tenten and Ryu-san could stay with me. In this way, they can also be introduced to others in the village more easily than if they stayed with Shoma-san." Everyone was looking at him now. He had a point, if Yuna thought about it. Shoma was kind, but he was not as young as he liked to let on. If they stayed with Lee, they had a better chance of getting to know more people their own age. And Ryu could learn more about being a shinobi.

Lady Tsunade nodded slowly. "If Ryu and Yuna are fine with this, then it's alright by me. Just make sure you tell Tenten before you bring them over." She looked at Yuna, "You will report back here in one week and tell me how you are doing here. You don't get to say no." She glanced at Ryu, "Same goes for you, kid."

Yuna let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. At least they would have a roof over their heads for a while until they could work something else out. She caught Ryu's eye and knew he was thinking the same thing. Lee and his friend, ' _girlfriend?_ ' Tenten wouldn't want them to stay forever and they would have to start looking for a more permanent residence as soon as possible.

Yuna turned to look at Lee. "Thank you, Lee-san," she said graciously, "you are very kind to offer us your home."

Lee smiled and gave her and her brother a thumbs up. Ryu nudged her gently and bent over to whisper in her ear. "I get to scare him away, remember? It will be easier when we are living with him." Yuna felt her face turn ten shades of red as her brother chuckled lightly.

She glared at him, giving him the dirtiest look she could. "You look like you stepped in something foul. Whatever is the matter dearest sister?" She relaxed her face just a touch. "Nothing," she said, making her voice sound as sweet as possible, "I was just thinking about how much I am going to enjoy sharing a room with you, my darling brother."

The sarcasm of this exchange was evidently lost on Lee. He shook his head violently. "No, no. Yuna-san will be staying with Tenten in her room, and Ryu will stay in mine." Ryusei looked at him curiously. "But you are living with her," he said, the confusion evident in his voice, "aren't you dating or married or something?"

It was Lee's turn to be uncomfortable. He straightened his back and balled his fists. "We are teammates," he said, "we live together out of convenience." He relaxed and smiled, showing lots of teeth, "Although you are not the first to think such a thing."

Ryu coughed uncomfortably. "Well," he said, "then I guess I should tell you right now that I snore." He pointed at Yuna, "So does she," he added, grinning.

Yuna wanted to die of embarrassment. She looked at the floor, face turning pink again, "Just let Tenten know so that I don't keep her up all night."

Lee laughed. It was a loud, spontaneous laugh that seemed to have come from his very toes. "You do not have to worry," he gasped, holding his stomach, breathless with laughter, "Tenten snores louder than Gai-sensei." He wiped at the corners of his eyes, suddenly serious. "Do not ever tell her I told you that." He seemed almost scared. "She will make me do 1000 laps around Konoha in my underwear on my elbows."

Ryusei and Yuna looked at one another, unsure if what he said was a joke or not. Lee moved away, unaware of the look the siblings shared. ' _He must be serious_ ,' she thought with a start. ' _I wonder what kind of person this Tenten is. If Lee-san takes her this seriously, I should watch myself._ '

"Well," Ryu said, looking uncertain, "should we go find Shoma-san?" Realizing that they would need to inform Shoma of their new living arrangements as soon as possible, Yuna nodded and they headed outside.

Quickly realizing that they were thoroughly lost in the large village, Yuna wondered aloud, "I wonder who we could ask for directions."

As if from nowhere a voice answered, "I might be able to show you to where you need to go." Yuna looked around them, not seeing a body for the voice. A finger tapped her shoulder and she whirled around. ' _His…eyes…,_ ' was her first thought.

Quickly regaining her senses, she bowed respectfully, "We would be grateful if you could point us in the direction of Shoma-san's bookstore. We are new to the village and are already quite lost." She noticed Ryu out of the corner of her eye. He was staring again. She tugged his sleeve to get him to at least bow his head a bit.

"The antique book shop?" the man seemed curious. "Are you relatives?" Yuna straightened and looked at him. He looked serious, but kind. Shaking her head she explained, "No our mother and father were his friends. He is hosting us here in Konoha until we can get on our feet." She noticed his grey eyes narrow almost imperceptibly at the past-tense. He nodded, and she was glad he didn't ask about their parents. It still hurt sometimes.

"I can take you there. My name is Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

Yuna felt her brother stiffen beside her. "Hyuuga?" she heard him ask, "Your family is very old." The unspoken 'and very powerful' hung in the air. Neji nodded, "The main family is at any rate. I am from one of the branch families, but I am just as powerful as those from the main family."

Stepping forward and offering her hand, Yuna tried to diffuse the situation before it got too awkward. "My name is Hayashi Yuna, and this is my brother Ryusei. We have just arrived from Rain Village." He took her hand in his own and relief flooded her. She wanted to make friends, and knew that awkwardly talking about someone else's family was a very poor start.

After the introductions, Neji showed them to the bookstore. It was surprisingly close to the Hokage's office. The large bay windows in the front looked inviting and warm, with benches so you could curl up with a book and read the day away. The two ox carts were still sitting outside the shop, with a young boy perched on top of the nearest one.

Shoma stepped outside the shop and greeted them. "Neji-san, it is good to see you!" He greeted Neji like an old friend. Clearly uncomfortable with the attention, Neji excused himself and turned to leave. "Wait!" Yuna couldn't help herself. She wanted to be able to do things by herself, without relying on all of the ninja in the village.

Turning back, he looked at her, curious. "I-I just wanted to ask you if you know where Lee-san and Tenten-san live." His eyes were unnerving and she had to force herself to maintain eye contact. She would never forgive herself if she was rude to this man, who had gone out of his way to help them find Shoma's bookstore.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Lee and Tenten?" Then he laughed. "I see," he said, "you are the new roommates Lee was talking about." He shook his head, grinning thinly, "I am the third member of their team. You will probably be seeing me around." He nodded to both of them, "Good to meet you. If you need help moving in, let Lee know. I will stop by when you are settled." With that, he turned and walked back toward the office of the Hokage.

"Hn," snorted Ryu next to her, "that was rude. He didn't even bother to help us move in." Yuna smiled faintly and turned to her older brother. "He barely knows us and we aren't moving into _his_ house. You need to think for a change." He glared at her, "And you need to stop trying to make everyone get along and live happily ever after. Sometimes it's not possible."

Sighing, she swatted him on the arm. "And you need to learn how to make friends," she laughed. "Come on, let's go move into our new home."

* * *

Well that was fun! Please let me know what you think. Yuna and Ryu get to move in next time! :)


	5. Move-In Day

Ch. 5 Move-in Day

They pulled up in front of a modest apartment. "This is it, everybody off!" Shoma said. Ryusei jumped off the back of the cart and helped Yuna down after him. She fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves as Lee opened the front door.

"Good evening!" he called, enthusiastic as always, "Tenten just found out about you moving in, and she is angry." He noticed the horrified expression on Yuna's face and quickly added, "At me! She is mad at me. I waited until she had showered and dressed before I told her and now she is angry because her room is messy and she is trying to clean it before you come inside." He shot Yuna an apologetic look before turning to Shoma. "Shoma-san!" he exclaimed, "You are looking just as youthful as the last time I saw you!" He stood there smiling while giving the old man a thumbs-up.

Ryu bent down to whisper in Yuna's ear, "Last time he saw him? You mean this morning?" Yuna hushed him. She thought that Lee's enthusiasm was refreshing after everyone around them being so serious. In a way, he reminded her of Ryu, although she would never tell _him_ that. He always made her feel better even if he wasn't trying.

Shoma just smiled warmly. "Thank you Lee-san. If you wouldn't mind, we need to get these unpacked before nightfall. It would be inconvenient if Yuna and Ryu had to move in while it's dark." He turned to the siblings and gave them a wink. "If we hurry, we can unpack everything before the sun goes down."

Lee's eyes were shining with a light that looked strangely like fire. "Yosh!" he exclaimed, "If I cannot unpack both of these carts within one hour, I must do 50 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"Wow this guy is intense," Ryu muttered, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. Nodding, she said, "Let's go inside before we get in the way. We can unpack when he has worked off this ridiculous challenge of his." Yuna nodded and followed him inside.

They walked into a spacious and welcoming entryway and removed their shoes. The entrance opened up into a living room large enough for one full couch that could seat three people as well as a love seat. A television was placed on the far side, but from the looks of it, it hadn't been used in a while. It was covered with dust and looked rather sad. ' _That might get some use,_ ' thought Yuna, glancing at Ryu.

The walls were tastefully but sparsely decorated with traditional Japanese paintings. On a sad and empty looking bookshelf, there was a small stand with an antique sword that was beginning to rust. Across the small hallway was the kitchen, and next to it a bathroom, which Ryu immediately went to use.

Yuna checked out the kitchen in the meantime. It was small but cozy, with a table that could probably fit four people comfortably, but it only had two chairs. Mentally adding to her list of where her belongings would go, she began to peek in cupboards. She didn't want to be seen as nosy, but she was curious as to where everything was. Her stomach dropped as she opened one cupboard after another. ' _There's hardly anything here,_ ' she thought, forlornly, _'they must hardly ever use the kitchen_.' She heard a thump and whirled around. Lee was standing in the doorway with an enormous stack of boxes.

"Lee-san!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to help, "Let me take one of those! You don't need to do all of the moving on your own!" In her haste to help him, she grabbed for one of the top boxes, but instead of grabbing it, she pushed it slightly, making Lee lose his balance. The tower of boxes began to fall towards her, as if in slow motion. She covered her head with her arms and braced for impact.

The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the fridge. She snapped her eyes open and stared into the face of Rock Lee. His arms were on either side of her head, his face just inches away. ' _He pushed me out of the way,'_ she thought stupidly. "I-I…" she started. ' _Get ahold of yourself! He was just being nice!'_ She swallowed hard, Lee still looking at her in concern, never moving. She could smell his breath. It was pleasant, as if he had just brushed his teeth. "I'm sorry," she managed to force out finally, "I was trying to help and I got in your way again."

"What the hell, dude?!" said an angry voice from behind them. ' _Oh no…'_ thought Yuna, suddenly aware of the position she was in. "Ryu-kun-" "Don't 'Ryu-kun' me!" Her brother grabbed Lee bodily and pushed him back across the room. Lee easily dodged the boxes now scattered on the floor. "Listen you sick bastard," Ryu started, his voice growing louder with each word, "that's my little sister, do don't go trying anything stupid like that or I'll kill you!"

His threat hung in the air, heavy and cold. "R-Ryu-kun," Yuna managed in a small voice, "I was trying to help and I got in his way. He got me out of the way in time. He wasn't trying to do anything!" Her voice was stronger now, as was her annoyance. He always had to act the big brother at the most inconvenient times. ' _Wait, was it inconvenient?'_ she found herself wondering _'Did I actually want that moment to keep going? Is that why I'm so angry at Ryu-kun?_ '

Ryu turned to look at her, incredulous. "Yuna," he said stubbornly, "he is a man. As your older brother, it is my job to make sure that men don't hurt you." He turned to glare at Lee, who hadn't moved from the doorway since he was chased there, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"I meant no offense, Ryu-san," said Lee in a calm voice, his eyes never leaving Ryu, "I apologize if you feel your sister's honor was slighted in any way." He turned to Yuna and bowed from the waist. "Gomen, Yuna-san," he said, coming back up, "I promise it will not happen again. I shall protect you as your older brother will as long as you are under my roof."

She saw Ryu's shoulders relax. "Jeez, man. You don't half-ass things do you?" Lee looked at him strangely. Ryu rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Listen," he said, "my little sister is all I have. She can be oblivious and annoying, and sometimes she's even downright unbearable." He glanced back at Yuna who was glaring at him now. "But," he continued, "she would probably never forgive me for insulting the guy she has been staring at since we left Rain Village, so I will apologize this once."

Yuna wanted to die. For the first time since Ryu drove him back, Lee looked at her, his eyes questioning. Unable to maintain eye contact with him, she turned her frustration on her brother. "You are a jerk sometimes, you know that?" she asked, and then stormed out of the room where she promptly ran face first into Tenten.

"Ow!" said the girl, "That's some skull you have!" Yuna was seeing stars, but she quickly realized that this must be Tenten, Lee's roommate. "O-oh," she said, stupidly, still filled with hurt and anger, "you must be Tenten." The girl nodded, and filling her face full of pleading, Yuna said "Please, could you show me where we will be staying?"

Glancing into the kitchen, Tenten's eyes took in the boxes, the boys and the tension that still permeated the air. "Yeah sure," she said quickly, grabbing Yuna's hand, "this way." They raced up the stairs, and Yuna was glad for the temporary distraction. Hopefully Lee didn't think any less of her now. Maybe he would never talk to her again thanks to her stupid brother. The thought made her more upset than she had thought it would.

They stopped at the top of the steps, where the hallway ran horizontal to the staircase to form a T-shape. On the left and down the hall, there was a plain wooden door and to the right there was a green door. Where the girls were standing was a third door, also plain, with a baby blue handle. Tenten opened this door, standing back to reveal another bathroom.

Yuna had not seen the bathroom downstairs, but this one was spacious, with a bathtub/shower combo and a double set of sinks. The toilet was tucked in a space behind a partial dividing wall. If there were only males or only females living here, one could easily use the toilet while someone else brushed their teeth. Unfortunately, they lived with mixed company, and so they would have to be sure to lock the door every time they use it.

"You can leave any of your stuff in here," Tenten said, looking at her worried face, "Don't worry, we have a rule here: if you didn't buy it or didn't get express permission to use it, don't." Yuna nodded, her mood lifting a little bit. "I assume that pertains to the fridge as well?" she asked, hoping that Tenten could tell Ryusei before he decided to eat everyone's food. She smiled as Tenten's eyes darkened and she growled, "Especially the fridge. I can't tell you how many times Lee ate something of mine before I had to pound that rule into his head." She smiled now, looking a little embarrassed, "Kind of literally," she added, as if in apology.

Yuna remembered what Lee had said about Tenten making him walk on his hands in his underwear around Konoha. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such an unlikely story. Tenten ushered her out of the bathroom and towards the other door that was unpainted. Glancing back over her shoulder she said, "That room with the green door is Lee's. Your brother will be staying with him."

Yuna was still wondering if Tenten would actually let her _see_ Lee's room when she stepped through the door. It was very orderly. Tenten had already cleared a large space in the middle of the room where a small stack of boxes stood. "Normally," said Tenten, "I sleep on a bed over there." She pointed to the corner of the room, where there was a bed piled high with more boxes. "But since there will be two of us, I was thinking we may need to get a bunk bed or maybe hammocks. It doesn't get as cold here as in Rain Village, so you probably won't need any heavy blankets, but I would like to know what you think." She turned to face the pile of boxes. "Well," she continued, not waiting for Yuna's reply, "at least let me help you unpack first."

Yuna decided that Tenten was going to be fine as a roommate. They both seemed orderly enough, but the house was sorely lacking a bookshelf. Maybe she could add one downstairs if there wasn't space in here. She couldn't imagine living without books in her house.

Ryu interrupted her thoughts as he popped his head in her room. "Yo you should check out my new pad!" Rolling her eyes at his less than mature vocabulary, she headed down the hall to the door at the end, opposite the room she and Tenten shared. She followed her brother into a room that was quite spacious. The first thing she noticed however, was the smell.

Tenten noticed it too. "Jeez, Lee," she said, obviously irritated, "If you use this room as a gym, at least clean it. It smells like B.O. in here!" Lee and Ryu shrugged, not caring. "It smells like youth!" said Lee, energetically. "I use my bedroom for early morning and late night workouts. However, since Ryu-san will be living here as well, I will need to move my training somewhere else."

Tenten shook her head. "Well, let's get you moved in at least, alright?" Yuna nodded, grateful to be leaving the room. The smell was beginning to overpower her nose. Before she left, she turned to Ryusei. "Don't worry big brother, you know where I will be tonight in case you get scared." Ryu turned a bright shade of red and he shouted, "That only happened the one time when I was five!"

Laughing, Yuna quickly left the room, leaving Lee and Tenten to calm her brother. He would get over it eventually, she knew. Back in the room she now shared with Tenten, she looked at all of the boxes. ' _Well, I had better get started_ ,' she thought wearily. The rest of the night, Tenten helped her move things around and unpack, while Ryusei and Lee made lots of noise and were hopefully also unpacking. It was around ten o'clock when Tenten suggested they get the hammocks up.

"The rest of the unpacking can wait for tomorrow," Tenten said as she climbed into her hammock, which was close to the ceiling, but on the opposite wall as Yuna. Yuna's own hammock was lower to the ground so she could swing her feet down and touch the floor. Relaxing slightly, she thought back on the day and was glad that she had Lee and Tenten as roommates. As she drifted off to sleep, she noticed that the noises coming from Lee's room were gone. ' _Hopefully Ryu-kun doesn't get scared tonight,_ ' she thought, smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks everyone! hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
